1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a data carrier, a substrate being provided with at least one security element. The invention additionally relates to a data carrier having a substrate which is provided with a security element on at least one side and, for example, is labeled with a laser.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of the aforementioned type have been known for a long time for producing, for example, identification documents, such as in particular identity cards, passports, drivers' licenses and bank cards. By means of laser beams, individual data, such as photographs, texts and numbers, is introduced into the plastic. In this case, organic molecules are burned by the laser beam and carbon black particles are formed as a result. The aforementioned data can be built up from such carbon black particles by means of appropriate control of the laser beam. If these carbon black particles are located in the interior of the plastic or of the substrate, comparatively high security against forgery is provided. The security against forgery can be increased in a known way by, for example, guilloche patterns of black or colored lines being printed on. This pattern can cover the data introduced with the laser beam. For example, a photograph can be substantially protected against forgery attempts by the guilloche lines extending into such a photograph. Such lines or similar security elements are to be printed comparatively densely in view of the security against forgery. However, the disadvantage here is that the identification and verification of the person on a photograph protected in such a way can be made more difficult by structures and, in particular, the guilloche lines. In addition, such lines or other security elements on portraits can be disruptive and/or be viewed as giving rise to cultural offense. Also known are transparent kinegrams for the protection of personalized elements on identification documents.